


Being With You Is The Perfect Christmas Present

by JamieFletcher



Category: Macriley - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher
Summary: It’s Christmas time and for our favourite Phoenix Foundation couple, they hope to spend and make their first Christmas together as a couple in a perfect way. When Bozer asks Mac and Riley to help him find a great Christmas present for Leanna, they agree to help him. What could possibly go wrong ? Turns out a lot can go wrong. Experience Christmas joy, gun wielding robbers and Mac and Riley’s relationship taking a big step, in this tale of Christmas... MacGyver style !Enjoy !
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After writing my first 2 fanfic stories, i’ve decided this and any future fanfic stories are in the same universe as the first 2 fanfics that I have wrote , instead of making multiple stories in different universes. Also, you may think it’s weird that I wrote this during October but it came to my head and I thought; “Why not ?” Lol. Plus, I wasn’t gonna pass the opportunity to write a Christmas story for Mac and Riley (by the way MacGyver writers, when they eventually get together on the show, have a new Christmas episode for them. Just a idea lol).

3 Christmas days before Christmas Day at Mac and Riley’s place...  
Mac is making gingerbread cookies in the kitchen, while listening to the radio. Everyone said his baking is always great but his cooking ? Not so much. “Good evening to everyone who lives in LA. It’s 3 days before Christmas, so we hope you all have got your Christmas shopping done and found the perfect presents for your loved ones. Now, here’s this classic to listen too.” The radio host says. The song Jingle Bell Rock starts playing, with Mac humming and singing along quietly as he makes his gingerbread cookies. 🎵Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock🎵 Mac hums and sings to himself, hoping no one notices but he is sadly mistaken, as Riley exits the bedroom and sees him doing it. She leans against the wall that is next to the kitchen, putting her hand over her mouth as she smiles, watching her boyfriend sing. 15 seconds past before Mac notices her and stops humming and singing. “No, no, please carry on. Watching you singing while baking is sweet, funny and sexy.” Riley tells him. “Really ?” Mac asks. “Oh yeah.” Riley says, as she walks over and kisses Mac on the lips. “So, this is our first Christmas together as a couple. You excited ?” Mac asks her. “I am. I can’t wait to give you my Christmas present.” She says, smiling at Mac. “Same here, Riles.” Mac tells her. They kiss again before Bozer enters through the front door. “Guys, I need your help.” Bozer informs them. “Something wrong at Phoenix ?” Mac asks. “No, much worse. I need help finding a great Christmas present for Leanna.” Bozer says. Mac and Riley shake their heads and both go “Ooh” in disappointment that Bozer left getting his girlfriend a Christmas present late, 3 days before Christmas to be exact. “That does not look good, Boze.” Riley tells him. “Yeah, yeah, I know I messed up but I was thinking the best couple that I know could help me fix this mess and not tell Leanna. The best couple I know being you two.” Bozer tells them. Mac and Riley smile at each other, after hearing Bozer say that. “Sure, man. We’ll help you. Just give me a few minutes to finish these cookies and we’ll go.” Mac says. “Great. Thank you, the both of you.” Bozer says. “Is Leanna coming back for Christmas then ?” Riley asks. “No, she’s still away on a op but I still want and have to send her a Christmas present.” He says. “Well, duh. She’s your girlfriend after all.” Riley replies back. Bozer smiles and leans in his hand for a cookie but Riley quickly slaps his hand away. He looks at her in confusion. “They’re for the Christmas Party in 3 days. You can’t have one.” Riley tells him off, as she smiles.

At a small shopping mall in Downtown LA...  
Mac, Riley and Bozer enter the shopping mall. It’s surprising quiet, with not too many people around, considering its Christmas. This gives our heroes a advantage, to quickly look for a present for Leanna. Bozer was worried that he would find a great gift but would have to fight and argue with a elderly lady over it. Mac, Riley and Bozer head over to the jewellery and perfume sections. Bozer finds what he thinks would be the ideal present at both sections but asks Mac and Riley for their opinion. This takes multiple attempts, asking Mac and Riley over and over again, on different presents. This starts to annoy the couple as Bozer is taking his time, time which they don’t have much of left as the mall announces over the speaker that it will shutting soon. Bozer eventually picks out a silver pair of earrings and Leanna’s favourite perfume. He asks the couple once more for their opinion. “Definitely.” Mac and Riley say in sync at the same time. Bozer smiles, as he agrees with them that Leanna will love these presents... finally. They start to head over to the payment area before a big noise is heard coming from the front doors of the mall. Six armed men enter after kicking open the front doors. “EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR, NOW ! DON’T BE DUMB OR BE A HERO AND YOU’LL ALL GET TO LIVE TO SEE CHRISTMAS MORNING !” One of the armed men shouts. The shopping customers and the security guard near the payment area immediately get down on the floor. Mac, Riley and Bozer who are further away and can’t be seen by the armed thugs, crouch down and find cover. “Who the hell are these guys ?” Bozer asks. “I don’t know but whoever they are, they are well armed and are taking over the place. Riley, can you hack into the security cam...” “Already done it, babe.” Riley says, cutting Mac off before he could finish his sentence. “That’s my girl.” Mac tells her, smiling at her. Riley smiles back at him. “Ok, since these guys are wearing masks, i’ll try running facial recognition through their eyes. See if we can get a hit. Riley does one of the many things she does best at and succeeds. “Ok, facial recognition says these guys are the same guys that robbed the bank in the middle of the city last month and got away with it.” Riley tells them, as she shows her phone to Mac and Bozer. “Feels weird that they decide to rob a small shopping mall, after robbing a bank the previous month, don’t you think?” Bozer asks them. “They may have a safe in the back. These guys could be looking for a quick Christmas score for all we could know. I’ll call Matty.” Mac says.

At the Phoenix War Room...  
Matty, Russ and Desi are inside, finishing up on discussing Desi’s latest op, when Matty’s phone goes off. She picks it up. “Hey blondie, what’s up ?” Matty asks. “Matty; me, Riley and Bozer are trapped inside a small shopping mall in Downtown. Six armed men have stormed in, taking over the place and are keeping some customers and a security guard hostage. The three of us are further away in the mall, so the armed men haven’t seen us yet.” Mac informs her, while whispering. “Seriously ?” Matty asks. “Yeah, Riley has already run facial recognition on them. It’s the same guys that robbed the bank in the middle of the city last month. They’re carrying M16’s, so these guys are no joke. I don’t think the LAPD can take these guys.” Mac tells her. “What’s wrong ?” Desi asks Matty. “Mac, Riley and Bozer are trapped in a shopping mall with 6 armed thugs.” Matty tells her. Russ and Desi look at each other in a surprised way. “Ok, Mac, we’ll send in a tac team, setting them up outside. The three of you try to stay hidden and keep watch of what the armed thugs are up to. Contact me if anything happens.” Matty tells him. “Ok, got it.” Mac replies back. Matty hangs up, as she, Desi and Russ exit the war room to go gather a tac team.

Back at the shopping mall...  
Mac puts his phone away and turns to Riley and Bozer. “Ok, Matty is sending a tac team to our location. She’s says we should stay hidden and keep watch of what these guys are exactly up to.” Mac whispers to them. “Man, if the three of us were in a tall plaza building and these guys were terrorists, Jack would be so pissed that he missed this.” Bozer says. “Yeah but instead, we’re in a shopping mall with six armed robbers and hostages and there’s three of us instead of one.” Mac says. “And all three of us are John Mcclane.” Riley says in a humorous tone but still with a concerned face .

Continued in the final chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, even though it was short. Enjoy the final chapter !

10 minutes after Mac’s phone call with Matty, the armed robbers have secured their area, tied up the customers and the mall’s security guard. They split up into two teams. “Let’s go find the manager.” One of the armed robbers says, as he walks away and two other robbers follow him. Three of the armed robbers stay watching the hostages, while the other three search for the main manager of the shopping mall. “Ok, they’ve split up. I know Matty said just keep watch but my gut feeling is telling me that guys will kill everyone once they have got what they’ve come for. We need to deal with the three keeping the hostages in line now, while we have this chance.” Mac tells them. Riley and Bozer agree with Mac. “Ok Mac, what’s the plan ?” Bozer asks him. Mac looks around before he notices a hardware store further back from where they are. “We improvise.” Mac says as they sneak towards the shop. “God, I love it when he says that.” Riley thought to herself as she smiles, heading towards the hardware store.

Inside the hardware store...  
They enter inside the store and start searching for things that Mac can use to create something that can take out the three robbers. “Ok, I just need...” Mac looks around, searching for the final thing he needs. He finally spots it. “Nails.” He says. Bozer grabs them and gives them to Mac. He starts doing what he does best. Mac’s mind narrates again as he starts building with the materials he has at his disposal. “Nail bomb. A deadly explosive up close but thrown at the right angle towards a area near a target should disorientate and knock them back long enough for us to take them down.” Mac thought to himself. As he adds the final touches, Riley’s phone goes off. It’s Russ. She answers the call. “Russ, how far are you from pulling up on the shopping mall ?” Riley asks. “We’re actually pulling up now on your location. Listen, we did some digging on the hostages while we were driving. Can you put your phone on speaker, the three of you need to hear this.” Russ tells her. Riley puts her phone on speaker, so Mac and Bozer can hear as well. Russ hands his phone over to Matty. “Guys, we believe the robbers aren’t here for money at all.” “How so ?” Bozer asks. “We looked into the manager of the mall. Turns out he is the half brother of a high ranking government state senator. This state senator has access to a skeleton key. The robbers must have done some research before executing this.” Matty informs them. Mac, Riley and Bozer look at each other, realising that this has gotten way more complicated and worse. “Matty, the robbers split up into two teams. One team has already gone looking for the manager, while the other is keeping a eye on the hostages. We’re about to deal with the guys keeping the hostages now.” Mac tells her. “I had a feeling you were up to something instead of keeping watch, blondie. What’s the plan ?” Matty asks. “I have a nail bomb here, which should disorientate and knock back the three robbers long enough for us to take them down. Lucky for us, the stores here each have a speaker to call security or make announcements. The speaker is loud enough to alert the 3 robbers that are watching the hostages and should lure them to our location. Riley will use the speaker to lure them to us and that’s where we take them.” Mac tells her. “Good thinking.” Russ says over the phone. “Ok Mac, but do it quickly. If they get their hands on the manager and escape, they will use him as leverage to force the state senator to hand over the skeleton key. God knows what they will do with that key.” Matty tells him. “Ok, we’re on it.” Mac replies. Riley hangs up on her phone .

Back at the robbers’ secured area...  
The robbers have their guns aimed at the hostages. They think they have everything under control until a tac team of Phoenix pulls up outside the mall. The robbers notice them, sparking some panic. “Who the hell are these guys ?!” One robber says. “I don’t know man but they don’t look like cops to me !” Another robber shouts. They watch as the tac team take cover and wait for orders. “Desi, take position with the sniper team. Just in case things go sideways.” Matty tells her. “On it.” Desi says as she heads to the sniper position and arms herself with a sniper rifle. “Ok everyone, wait for my or Russ’ orders. We have three agents inside handing this situation. We only go in, if they are unable to deal with the threat. Is that clear ?” Matty says. “Yes Director Webber.” says multiple tac team agents. The robbers are still watching what’s happening outside before being alerted to a voice over a speaker inside the mall. “Mr Johnson, your shopping is ready to be collected. Please head over to the hardware store to pick up what you have ordered, thank you.” Riley says over the store’s speaker, as she makes the whole thing up. She smiles and gives a thumbs up to Mac and Bozer who are waiting in cover, before she crouches down for cover herself. “What ?! I thought you said we have everyone here !” One robber says. “Me ?! You were the one that said...” another robber says before being cut off by the third robber. “Shut up both of you ! The two of stay here and keep watch. I’ll handle it.” The third robber says, as he walks off towards the hardware store.

Back at the hardware store...  
The robber heads inside and searches to find who they heard over the speaker. Unfortunately for Mac, Riley and Bozer, it was just one robber instead of all 3 and this guy was a big tough looking person, making it harder for them to take down. “Mac, you see this dude ? He looks tall and buffed enough to be a wrestler !” Bozer whispers to him. “Yeah, Boze. I noticed that.” Mac whispers back. Mac signals Riley and Bozer to get ready. He puts up three of his fingers and counts down, as he pulls them back down. “In 3,2,1...” Mac whispers. He throws the nail bomb near the robber, which surprises him. It blasts enough to knock him back and makes him drop his gun but it doesn’t take long for him to quickly get on his feet. Mac and Bozer run over to him and try to take him down. They get in some punches but to no success as the robber quickly punches Bozer in the face, knocking him out and grabs Mac. He throws Mac to the wall, punches him in the ribs and then pins him to the floor, where he starts to strangle Mac. Mac tries to kick him to get the guy off but the robber remains hold of Mac’s neck. Mac is unable to catch his breath but before the robber succeeds in killing him, Riley knocks him out using a big glass bulb on his head, that she found in the store. Mac pushes him off him and looks at Riley. “Thanks babe.” Mac says as he catches his breath. Riley winks at him. They help Bozer up. They then head over to where the other two robbers are. Matty sees them from the see through windows of the mall and decides to distract the robbers, so Mac, Riley and Bozer can silently take them down. Matty grabs a microphone. “Attention robbers, surrender now or we use lethal force.” Matty announces. This makes the robbers turn their attention to where Matty and the tac teams are. “WE AIN’T DOING CRAP, LADY !” TRY ANYTHING AND THESE PEOPLE ARE DEAD !” One of the robbers shouts. While they are distracted, Mac and Bozer get up behind them and silently take them down. Riley heads to where the hostages are and unties them. “It’s ok, you’re safe now.” She tells them. After they are untied, Riley turns to look at Mac and Bozer but she notices the other three robbers heading towards them. “Uh, guys ?!” Riley alerts them. Mac and Bozer turn to see them. “Hold it right there !” One of the robbers says. Everyone puts their hands up. “I don’t know who the three of you think you are or how you got in but playing hero was a big mistake !” One of the robbers shouts, as all three of them aim their guns at Mac, Riley, Bozer and the hostages. Matty see this and orders Desi and the sniper team to take the shot. “Desi, now !” Matty orders over the comms. Desi fires first into the shoulder of the middle robber who is holding the manager, taking him down. “Oh crap !” One of the robber says. This distracting the two remaining robbers, Mac, Riley, Bozer and the hostages get down on the floor. Two other snipers with Desi take down the other robbers with ease. After they are down, Mac, Riley and Bozer get up and check if everyone is ok, to which they are. “Nice shot, Desi.” Matty says over the comms. “Thanks Matty.” Desi replies back.

Outside the mall later on...  
Matty and Russ walk over towards to where Mac, Riley and Bozer are. “So, we figured out how the robbers knew about the manager being the half brother of the state senator and the skeleton key.” Russ says. “How ?” Bozer asks. “Turns out one of the robbers used to work with the state senator on the skeleton key. He was close with the senator and knew about his half brother before being let go, as he tried selling the skeleton key to enemies of the state before being caught. He escaped before being arrested and went into hiding. We’re guessing he managed to gather a crew, rob some banks before finally deciding to get the brother and use him to get the skeleton key to sell it for profit.” Matty tells them. “Wow, wasn’t expecting that.” Riley says. “Well, thanks to you three, that’s not happening and everyone is safe.” Russ says. “And I managed to get my present for Leanna.” Bozer says in a smiling mood, showing off a shopping bag in his hand. “Did you pay for that ?” Mac asks. “I was going to but manager said I can have it for free because of what we did here, so I ain’t complaining.” Bozer responds, still smiling. Everyone laughs after that.

Christmas night at Mac and Riley’s place...  
It’s Christmas Day and everyone is spending it together at Mac and Riley’s place, in the living room and kitchen. Bozer has sent his present to Leanna and is telling Desi how Leanna has said that she loves his present. Matty and Russ share a bottle of whiskey and cling their glasses together. Riley heads out to see Mac on the deck. “Hey Riles, got a surprise for you.” He tells her. “What is it ?” Riley asks. Mac quickly turns on the snow machine he built years ago and spreads snow around the deck, reminding Riley on how he did that for her during their first Christmas together, a few years ago. Riley lifts her right hand up in the air, catching some of the snow in her hand and laughs out in joy. Mac laughs as well. “You remembered ?” Riley asks. “Of course.” Mac replies. They get closer to the end of the deck and lean on the railings. “So, ready for your present?” Riley asks. “Yeah.” Mac says. Riley hands him a small wrapped Christmas present. He opens it to find a gold watch. “Riley...” “AND... this !” Riley says cutting Mac off and handing a second present. He opens it, which it turns out to be a big box of paper clips. Mac laughs while looking up in the air. “You know me so well.” He says. “Damn right I do.” Riley says. “Thank you, Riles. I love it.” He says, before kissing her on the lips. “Ok, here’s yours.” Mac says, handing over Riley’s present to her. She smiles and opens it, revealing it to be a beautiful gold necklace, with a shiny blue heart shaped stone in the middle of it. “Oh Mac, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” She says and then hugs, as she kisses him on the cheek. “You want me to put it on for you ?” Mac asks. “Yes please.” Riley responds. Mac puts it around her neck and puts it on. “There you go. Beautiful, just like you.” Mac says. Riley smiles at him. Mac quickly stuns Riley with his next sentence. “I love you, you know ?” Mac says. Riley’s smile left as she was stunned by his confession. “Did he just say that he loves me ? We’ve never said that to each other before.” She thought to herself. “You love me ?” Riley asks him. “Yeah, I do. Being with you is the perfect Christmas present for me. You mean everything to me.” Mac tells her. Riley’s smile returns, as her mouth breathes out a sign of relief out after hearing Mac say that. “I love you too.” Riley says. The two then embrace and kiss, as the snow continues to fall down upon them, making their first Christmas together perfect.

The end. ❤️


End file.
